


Maverick

by TheBarfly001



Category: Top Gun (1986), Top Gun: Maverick (2020)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Military, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: A haiku about Maverick.





	Maverick

Captain Pete Mitchell  
A legendary pilot  
Call sign: Maverick


End file.
